


50 Shades of KuroTsuki

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi drugs Tsukishima, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Drunk Sex, Feel free to request hardcore shit, Floor Sex, Foursome, Haikyuu!! Lemons, Hardcore, KuroTsuki smut, Kuroo has a lot of kinks, Lemons, LmAOoooOO heLP me, M/M, Masturbation, Office AU, Omegaverse, Pool Sex, Practice place for my lemons, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Toys, Tsukishima is often times a slut, Yaoi, a bit of BokuAka, face fucking, handjobs, my god im so embarassed, oneshots, sex sex sex, trans tsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: A compilation of KuroTsuki oneshot lemons with a bit of BokuAka thrown in ;)Request shit and I'll happily lick it-I mean *coughs* write it...Yeah, I'll happily write it.





	1. Company AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Kuroo asks Tsukishima for sex in the middle of their meeting for Tsukishima's application to Kuroo's company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best *sob*

**Tsukishima's POV**

 

The air reeked of the rancid stench of stale beer and the fumes of smoke.

The paper on my hand was shaking slightly as I looked at it and reread it over and over again.

Seems as if I'm at the right place.

Striding towards the bar counter, I sat down on a stool with ease, as if I've done this a million times before but in reality this was my first time at a bar.  
Adjusting my glasses, a bar tender went towards me. Her emerald like eyes sparkled with interest as she winked at me, licked those lips and said

"What do you want for tonight, sir?"

I hesitated, not really coming here for a drink

"Just a uhmm....a shot of whiskey please"

She stared at me with those eyes of hers before she batted her eyelashes and swung her hips as she walked away to get my order

"A shot of whiskey huh?"

I turn to look at the man who was beside me. He took a drag from his cigarette before he puffed out white smoke that made my insides curl up in displeasure. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose and switch places.

"Sure you can handle that, Four Eyes?" He asked as he averted his gaze from his laptop towards me.

His cat like eyes gleamed with mischief and something I couldn't quite identify. His jet black hair covered almost half his face and a smirk was on his lips. His black suit complimented his hair and that idiot must have purposely undone the first few buttons with his scarlet red tie loosened.

"Been waiting for quite awhile here." He said as he winked at me and held his hand out "Tetsurou Kuroo"

I gingerly took his rough and warm hand that was way bigger than mine and shook it twice before letting go.

"Kei, Kei Tsukishi-"

"Nah, I'll just call you Four Eyes"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I turned to the lady that had brought my drink. Beneath the glass was a small sticky note that had a number and the words

"Fuck me anytime, anywhere xoxo"

I looked at it in disgust before I silently crumpled it beneath the counter and shoved it inside my pocket, planning to throw it later on.

An amused chuckle escaped Kuroo's lips as he leaned over, his breath tickling my ear and caused me to jerk back.

"That was quite a fine young lady though" Kuroo said as his eyes strayed over to the girl's ass. I watched how his eyes raked all over her body, as if he was silently eye fucking her.

I cleared my throat to get his attention "Let's get down to business, **Sir** . I don't have all night"

Kuroo chuckled and soon all of the playfulness faded away from him. An aura of certain professionalism surrounded him and he turned towards his glass, downing his liquor on one drink.

"Let's not get too excited, shall we?" He said with a grin as he poured more liquor in his glass.

I rolled my eyes as I just stared at him. He was sure taking his damn time drinking his liquor.

"So, I heard you were interested in entering my company? Why?"

I was about to answer when he had cut me off.

"Why should I hire a low class like you?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as he drummed his fingers on the table "Kei Tsukishima. Twenty years of age. Born on the twenty seventh of September. Lives with his brother and mother. Used to play volleyball in the position of a middle blocker. Dropped out of the middle of his third year due to financial issues and has been secretly a prostitute ever since, right, **Kei**?"

One word to describe Kuroo.

He's a fucking stalker.

"H-How-"

"I have my sources, Four Eyes" he said, returning to his nickname that's already pissing me by each moment.

"I want to join because-!"

"Shut up, I've heard enough"

My mouth fell open slightly as I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Look here, I'm being serious-"

"So am I." he said as he closed his eyes and lazily took another drag from his cigarette, puffing the smoke to my face which made me cough.

"I can already tell a lot about you based on how you've acted" he said with a smirk "You don't deal well with crowds. You don't know how to socialize properly. You're easily irritated or should I say you're really **salty**."

Salty.

Did he just fucking describe me as salty?

"You don't know how to smile. You don't know how to mingle and get along with people. You tend to keep to yourself and perhaps even isolate yourself"

"I'm done here-"

 

"But" Kuroo said as he cut me off once again "There are three things I like about you"

"First, is that you're determined. You have your eyes set on your goal. Second, you have dedication and that's a must in my company."

"What's the last one?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice

The smirk went back to his lips as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Third is that you were once a prostitute" he said, slightly slurring the words as he leaned closer to me and placed his mouth right beside my ear

"And I'm feeling quite lonely, care to fuck me?"

My jaw dropped for the second time this evening and before I could even speak, his lips were already on mine, kissing me hungrily. His tongue slipped inside my already open mouth, exploring with ease.

I jerked back and placed the back of my hand to my lips as I looked at Kuroo who was licking his lips slowly.

"I'll pay you" he said with a smirk

At the mention of the word "pay" I instinctively nodded my head.

What can I do?

We were suffering financially and it seems as if my body could be worth a fortune.

The smirk on his lips widened as he placed a finger underneath my chin and looked straight into my eyes

"Good boy."

The praise was enough to make me melt.

And with that, he released his finger and placed his belongings calmly inside his bag. He slapped down his payment for his drink.

"Yours is included there as well, don't worry" he said with a wink as he stood up and I followed suit. He frowned in distaste as he saw how I was slightly taller than him and I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips.

He pulled me by the tie, causing people to look at us. Kuroo didn't stop. He just kept walking and walking until he had pulled me inside a cabbie and told the driver the name of his apartment.

"K-Kuro-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he made me face him and captured my lips with ease. His hands roaming everywhere, ruining the suit that had taken me hours to iron.

The cabbie stopped to a halt, making me jerk forwards and I ended up having my face right between Kuroo's legs.

Just great.

Kuroo practically threw the money to the driver and pulled my collar again as he dragged me inside.

"Good evening, Sir" the security said as he tipped his hat to us and his eyes went wide in alarm as he saw me. I shakily tried to give him a thumbs up when Kuroo punched the button for the elevator.

The doors opened with a ding and Kuroo pulled me inside and rapidly pressed the button for the elevator doors to close.

If you listen closely enough, you could hear my moan echoing across the silent lobby before the doors closed with finality.

Ah well at least Mr. Security will have something to gossip about tomorrow.

The interior of the elevator was filled with mirrors and I could barely asses the damage Kuroo had done to my suit before the guy attacked my lips again.

An inhumane sound escaped my lips as he trailed his fingers across my skin. He had my hands pinned to the wall or mirror behind me, the only thing supporting me from falling was his grip. My knees were weak against his touch and another one of those...erotic noises escaped my lips that were pressed against his. This wasn't making me anymore human, I thought as he pressed his body closer to mine, moving it, grinding his already hard dick against mine.

This was making me an animal that was hungry for more

"K-Kuroo" I whined and he captured my lips again as he trailed his finger downwards

"Shut up, Four Eyes." he said as he pulled away and looked at me hungrily

Gods above help me.

Help me resist this temptation that was right in front of my eyes.

The doors opened and Kuroo immediately dragged me outside once more. He already has his card key in hand and swiped it easily on the door.

He closed it, locked it and shoved me towards the bed. He was already removing his upper clothing as he walked towards me, the hungry look still on his eyes as he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"You're mine, Four Eyes"

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue swirling around my earlobe.

Is he the prostitute or me?

"F-fuck" I moaned as I covered my mouth. Kuroo let out an angry growl as he slapped my hand away and pinned both my hands to the bed.

"Don't you fucking move and let me dominate over your pitiful self." he hissed as he leaned closer to me and breathed.

"This is all your fucking fault" he said and kissed me deeply, his tongue slipping itself in. I closed my eyes as I hungrily kissed him back.

His hand had already made it's way down towards my pants that he had somehow managed to unbutton and a gasp escaped my lips as it slipped in easily, stroking my erection.

He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Did I catch you off guard?" He asked in mock pity as he pouted his lips and tilted his head.

That made something in me snap.

No way in hell will I accept that.

I sat up straight and smirked at him as I leaned closer.

"Catch me off guard?" I asked as I placed my lips right beside his ears.

"Please Kuroo, you'll have to try harder than that to actually make me beg on my knees."

And with that I shoved him towards the bed, removing my suit with ease. I grabbed his hands and placed it towards my bare chest as I started grinding against him, throwing my head back and moaning in pleasure.

I slightly gagged as I felt Kuroo shove his fingers inside my mouth.

You little shit.

He thrusted it and made it go deeper down towards my throat, making tears fall from my eyes. He pulled it away, my saliva dripping down and a satisfied smirk was on his lips as he looked at me.

That's it you son of a bitch.

I angrily stopped what I was doing and made my way down. I unbuckled his belt and frustratedly pulled his pants down. An animal like growl escaped Kuroo's lips as his hard dick was exposed to the cold air.

"Hurry up" Kuroo said and I could sense a hint of need and desperation in his voice.

I smirked, letting drool coat the tip and teasing him.

"Goddamn it." he hissed and reached up to shove my head down.

Thank fuck for all the practice Akaashi and Bokuto had taught me.

I didn't gag. I managed to quickly grew used to his length, surprising him.

I started moving my head up and down, earning moans from Kuroo.

"S-shit." I heard him murmur as I took him whole

Gods above what has happened to me.

I knew he was almost close before he suddenly pulled out, breathing heavily.

"Not so fast" he said as his chest heaved. He bent down to get something from underneath the bed and I saw him pull out a bottle of lube.

My eyes widened and I shook my head "Fuck no. You're gonna be bottom."

An amused laugh escaped his lips.

"Fuck no." He said, imitating me and squeezed a bit of the lube on the palm of his hand, getting up and shoving me towards the bed roughly. He forcefully spread my thighs, earning a wince from me.

"I will dominate you." he hissed before he shoved his finger inside my asshole without warning.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I looked away, closing my eyes.

Shit shit shit.

He continued thrusting his finger before he inserted another. Moans left my lips every so often as he made scissor like motions.

"You like this huh, slut?" He asked with a sneer "Maybe you'd like it better if I shove my dick up your ass?"

I bit my lip as he said those words.

God. Who knew a person could be this fucking wild?

He prepped me for quite awhile, enjoying himself it seems before he pulled his fingers out. I slowly opened my eyes to see him slipping on a condom.

"Say 'Ahh!' slut." he said with a smirk as he lined himself along my entrance and pushed himself in.

A noise I couldn't believe I knew how to make had escaped my lips as my eyes rolled towards the back of my head.

I could feel his entire length shoved deep inside me and it was all I could do not to start fucking myself on him.

For a few moments he didn't move.

He didn't fucking move and he just looked at me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

He was fucking teasing me.

This little shit I swear.

"Well?" He asked after awhile

"What?" I snapped back as I looked at him

"Am I gonna have to spell this out for you?" He said as he sighed in exasperation and pulled out entirely, making me whimper with need.

The sudden loss and emptiness that followed was enough to make me scream inwardly.

"Beg" he commanded. His voice was as smooth as silk but commanding as a God.

"Beg" he repeated and I gritted my teeth as I shook my head.

Hell no I wouldn't. Hell no I won't.

He smirked.

Oh how I would love to slap that smirk out of his face.

But before I could, he had already started teasing me again. His rough hands giving me pleasure everywhere. His tongue finding all of my weakest spots. Tears from pleasure sprung forth my eyes as I shook with need.

I turned around, let my ass face him as I rose it high in the air, reaching over to pull my ass cheeks apart.

"P-please." I said as I gritted my teeth "F-Fuck me."

I tried, heaven knows how much I did.

He let out a growl as he lined his dick up my entrance and shoved it all in at once, earning a cry of pleasure from me.

Each thrust sending waves of pleasure that made my back arch in pleasure. The bed creaked and I gripped the sheets, swearing fluently under my breath.

This felt so wrong but it felt too damn good.

He leaned down and captured my lips, kissing me with surprising gentleness and his hand caressed the side of my face, wiping away the tears that had fallen down.

He continued thrusting into me like there was no tomorrow. Each one getting much better and harder than the last.

And that's when he unexpectedly hit my sweet spot that had broken down whatever willpower I had that prevented me from coming.

I fell back on the sheets, breathing heavily. Kuroo continued thrusting himself into me until he let out a (fucking hell alright I'll fucking admit that it sounds sexy) loud moan before he fell on my chest.

"Fuck you" he whispered as he breathed heavily

"Fuck you too"


	2. Fuck The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tsukishima is a well known stripper and a rumored prostitute but decides to go to the modeling industry as Akaashi had suggested.
> 
> In that modeling agency he had entered, the people there has a small game.
> 
> Fuck the newbie
> 
> Rules are simple. Whoever fucks the newbie first wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by usagi__peanut 
> 
> Hope you like it ~

"Hey hey, Kuroo."

"The hell do you want, Terushima?" Kuroo said, voice irritated as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Heard Bokuto managed to fuck Akaashi last night." Terushima said, sitting in front of the boy.

"Good for him." Kuroo said as he turned his attention back to the page where a lewd photo of Kei Tsukishima, a famous stripper and a rumored prostitute, was shown.

He was dressed in nothing but a lacy thong, holding the shoulders of an unknown man, hips poised as if he was giving the man a lap dance and was caught by the camera. An undeniably, fuckable expression on his face.

"Kurooooo." Terushima whined "You're no fun. When will you ever join our little game?"

'Fuck the Newbie' that was the name of their so called game. Rules are simple. Whoever fucks the newbie first wins.

Kuroo didn't know who made that up but apparently it's been around way before he even showed up. In his case, they all gave up on him considering they just can't seem to touch him.

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the magazine and used it to hit Terushima on the head.

"Stop bothering me will ya?" Kuroo said, standing up as he heard his manager call for him

"I'll join your stupid game when I feel like it." he said as he wore his scarf, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and walked away.

 

\---

 

"Okay, good work, Tetsurou." 

Kuroo let out a long exhale as he stood up and stretched, finally finishing the photo shoot for the new winter clothesline of a famous brand.

"You've been asked to go to the main office as soon as you're finished with your photoshoot." His manager said, fixing his tie for him "Heard that there's a new member and they want everyone to be present. Said that it's a well known person but I didn't catch the name; the boss is entirely pleased with it though." she said as she gave a light push to Kuroo"Go on, best not to keep them waiting."

Kuroo nodded his head, saying his thanks before he walked out. 

He already felt sorry for the newbie as he knew the older models would be all over each other, trying their luck on who gets to fuck him first.

Kuroo arrived at the main office a few minutes later and saw that the whole members of this all men modeling agency were already present, quite the eager looks on their faces.

"Hey hey boss, who's the new guy?" Daishou asked, tilting his head.

"Just be patient."

Kuroo took a seat beside Bokuto who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"You look happy." Kuroo said, yawning.

"Well, I did manage to fuck Akaashi last night." he said, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a light smack on the arm from Akaashi who was beside him as well.

Kuroo chuckled "I heard. Was he any good, Akaashi?" he asked, turning his attention to the raven haired boy.

"He was horrible." Akaashi said, causing Bokuto to burst in a fit of complaints.

Before Kuroo and Akaashi can tease Bokuto further, the door slowly creaked open and Kuroo's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Sweeping his honey colored hair out of his eyes, Kei Tsukishima, surveyed them all with an unreadable expression.

For a stripper, he was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his slender legs and a white shirt that was a bit too big for him, headphones slung around his neck.

"Kei! You made it." Akaashi said as he rose from where he was sitting and went to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima gave a small smile and everyone was drawn to Tsukishima just because of that simple action.

"Yeah...Thanks for telling me about this." Tsukishima said, voice timid and gentle.

Their boss cleared his throat and he stood up.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to thank Akaashi for bringing Kei here, such an honor." he said, beaming at the blond whose smile had now faded away, replaced by that same expression he always wore "Everyone, Kei Tsukishima. You've probably heard of him since he's quite famous."

Everyone nodded their heads and Kuroo can already tell what's on their minds.

Who can fuck Kei Tsukishima first?

"Everyone, make Kei feel at home."

Terushima grinned as he stood up and laced an arm around Tsukishima's waist, saluting "Don't worry boss! We'll do our best to make him feel welcomed." he said, winking. Kuroo rolled his eyes, watching as Tsukishima pushed the boy away, earning laughter from those who were watching.

"Still not up for the game?" Bokuto whispered, noticing the way Kuroo looked at Tsukishima hungrily.

Kuroo smirked "Maybe."

 

\---

A few weeks after Tsukishima had arrived, did they start to make moves on the blond. It was proving to be quite difficult as they soon learned that Tsukishima was actually a cold person and had quite the sharp tongue.

"Brooo, when are you making your move??" Bokuto asked one day.

Kuroo shrugged "Dunno, he seems uninterested."

Bokuto rolled his eyes "Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"He's totally sooo into you."

Kuroo was mildly surprised "I think you need to have your eyes checked, Boks." he said, laughing as he messed up Bokuto's hair.

"Dude, don't even mess up my hair." Bokuto complained, pushing Kuroo's hand away "I have my shoot in 10 and my manager will kill me."

Kuroo laughed and before he could say anything, Akaashi walked inside the room they were in, sitting down on Bokuto's lap.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked as he saw Akaashi's pout.

"Kei's being stubborn." he mumbled as he took Bokuto's arms and placed them around his waist. Akaashi's eyes fell on Kuroo and he said "He so wants you to fuck him." 

Bokuto grinned "See?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes "I swear if you guys are pulling my leg, I'll-"

"You'll thank us for it later." Akaashi said, not letting Kuroo finish his sentence as he giggled when Bokuto started to lightly place little kisses on his cheeks.

"Go on, he's in his room." Akaashi urged Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed, making his way out the door.

As soon as Kuroo was gone, Akaashi chuckled.

"I forgot to tell him that I've placed a little something in Tsukishima's drink." Akaashi said, a small mischievous smirk making it's way up to his lips.

Bokuto grinned "Never knew you had such things with you."

Akaashi shrugged "I like keeping things just in case." he said grinning as Bokuto laid him down on the bed, smothering him with kisses once more.

 

\---

 

Tsukishima swore furiously under his breath. He laid in his bed, curled up and shivering. 

"Akaashi what the fuck did you give to me." he breathed as he couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips.

His whole body was on fire. Every part of him screamed to be touched. 

"Fuck." Tsukishima hissed as his hands slid his pants down, freeing his already hard dick. 

He slid his hand up and down, desperately trying to give himself pleasure. An image of Kuroo flashed in his head and he couldn't help but moan loudly.

What he wouldn't do just to feel Kuroo's thick, cock slamming inside him. To feel his large hands playing with his asshole. To feel those lips against his own.

"T-Tetsurou..." Tsukishima moaned into the sheets, his fingers making his way inside his asshole, fingering himself.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, a groan escaping his lips as he hastily wrapped himself with a blanket, shoving his pants and boxers underneath the bed as he made his way to open the door.

"What do you wan-" 

Tsukishima stopped dead, the face of Kuroo looming to view.

"Uhmm...Hi." Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck "Er... How should I say this..."

Tsukishima bit his lip, already feeling pre cum dripping down to his bare thighs. 

"W-What do you need?" Tsukishima asked, biting back the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Kuroo shrugged, a small smirk on his lips as he innocently said " A show?"

Tsukishima was taken aback at the request, he felt his willpower crumble as Kuroo held his gaze. Despite being a few inches taller than the boy, Tsukishima felt undeniably small and submissive; willing to do whatever Kuroo tells him.

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo inside, locking the door behind him. 

"What's with the blankets?" Kuroo asked as he tried to pull them off.

"N-No-!"

Too late.

They fell on the floor, exposing Tsukishima's hard on and slightly wet thighs.

"Oh." Kuroo said, smirking as his gaze lingered on the boy's erection "I see."

"S-Shut up." Tsukishima said as he turned to look away.

"Well? You still up for that show or should I just leave and let you take care of yourself...?"

"No!" Tsukishima said, face flushing even more in embarrassment "I'll d-do it."

Tsukishima crawled towards the bed, spreading his legs as he bit his lip. He sucked on his two fingers before he placed them inside his throbbing ass, wishing for Kuroo's dick to fill him up inside.

Kuroo stood there, eyes watching the boy's every move, not saying anything.

Tsukishima's long and slender fingers pushed themselves in and out of his ass. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough.

"T-Tetsurou..." He moaned, adding another finger to his gaping asshole, hungry for more.

Fuck.

It was no good. Where was Kei Tsukishima? Where was his seducing charms? Why was he suddenly hesitant to do things he was used to doing before?

Tsukishima pulled his cum filled fingers out of his ass, crawling towards Kuroo who still didn't have a reaction on his face.

He kneeled down on the floor, unbuttoning Kuroo's pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. Kuroo let out a low hiss as his slightly hard dick was exposed. 

Tsukishima drooled at how thick and big it was. He was desperate to have his ass fucked with that.

He kissed the head, letting his hand slide up and down while he continued giving light kisses to it. He slowly took Kuroo's dick in his mouth, sucking his cheeks in as he bobbed his head up and down.

The moans he heard from Kuroo was enough to make him wet. Kuroo's hands found their way on Tsukishima's head, pulling at his hair.

"F-Fuck, your mouth feels so damn good." Kuroo growled as he looked down at Tsukishima sucking his dick as if his life depended on it "Good boy."

If Tsukishima were to say one thing that turned him on, it was praises. God, he absolutely loved them.

Tsukishima did his best to take him all in but Kuroo was just too thick for him to handle. On the third try, he managed to slide Kuroo's whole length in, even going as far as the back of his throat.

"Holy shit-" Kuroo moaned "I'm at my limit, Four Eyes." he hissed before he started to move his hips, fucking himself in Tsukishima's mouth.

Tears fell from Tsukishima's face as he gagged. Drool dribbled down his chin as Kuroo continued to use his mouth to fuck himself with. 

Without warning, Kuroo released his semen inside Tsukishima's mouth. It was warm and tasted bitterly sweet. He released too much that it had dripped down on Tsukishima. The blond obediently swallowed it, licking his lips clean.

"T-Tetsurou...p-please..." 

Tsukishima turned around and let his ass face Kuroo, placing his elbows on the bed.

"Fuck me."

A moan of pure ecstasy escaped Tsukishima's lips as Kuroo thrusted himself in without warning. Tsukishima felt so full of Kuroo's thick, warm dick but he still needed more.

He whimpered in need, humping himself against it when Kuroo wouldn't move.

"Fucking hell." Kuroo hissed "Your ass is literally sucking my dick, does it love my dick that much?"

Shivers ran down Tsukishima's spine as he nodded his head "I-It does. I-It loves your cock so much." he said, almost crying tears of pleasure as Kuroo continued to thrust himself in.

"I bet it does. I bet your ass would love having my thick cock slamming inside it all night long until I fuck you too much that you won't be able to walk the next day." he whispered leaning down to play with Tsukishima's nipples, rolling one bud around his fingers.

"N-No! N-Not there..!" Tsukishima moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his glasses fell on the bed.

"You say no but your moans are telling me otherwise." Kuroo grinned as he continued to thrust himself harder.

Tsukishima let out a moan that was an octave higher than usual and Kuroo's eyes darkened with lust. 

"Found it." He said as he licked his lips and continued to ram his hips forward, hitting the same spot over and over again.

"S-So good!" Tsukishima cried "F-Feels s-so good, T-Tetsurou!" 

Kuroo expertly flipped Tsukishima to his side, holding the boy's leg upwards as he continued to thrust himself deeper and deeper.

"A-About t-o c-cum." Tsukishima whined "T-Tetsurou!"

"Together now."

With one last thrust, Kuroo felt himself release his semen inside Tsukishima, filling the boy up.

Kuroo fell on top of Tsukishima, breathing heavily. Tsukishima's eyes were closed, chest heaving up and down.

"I won." Kuroo mumbled as he looked at Tsukishima who had understood what he meant.

"I wouldn't have let anyone fuck me aside from you..." Tsukishima said, shyly turning his head away.

Kuroo grinned, leaning in to kiss Tsukishima deeply and loved how soft Tsukishima's lips were.

"Next time," Kuroo said as he pulled away "Give me a lap dance, mkay?"

Tsukishima burnt bright red but he nodded his head "A-Anything for you..."

"That's a good boy." Kuroo said as he claimed Tsukishima's lips once more.


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU

For starters, Tsukishima was quite the Omega. He stood at almost 6 ft 5, towering above anyone he met. If it weren't for the fact that Tsukishima's scent screamed Omega, everyone would think that he was an Alpha. 

His heats were irregular. He would experience them far longer than any other Omega would. They'd sometimes occur for two weeks (separately) in one month. 

If he was lucky enough, he'd just have his heat for one week, like any other omega would.

\---

They were at the Tokyo training camp with Fukurodani and Nekoma. 

They could sense something that Tsukishima cannot but he minded his own business, never daring to ask what was wrong.

"Leaving already?" 

Tsukishima turned to see the familiar cat like eyes of Tetsurou Kuroo looking at him, head tilted. His messy bed hair was dripping with sweat. For some it may look disgusting but Tsukishima couldn't help but think that it was rather hot, not that he'd ever say that out loud, however. 

"Yeah, I'm done for tonight." Tsukishima said, bending down to get his water bottle and other sports equipment. When he straightened up, his eyes widened as he felt something wet, sticky and warm slightly pool in his ass.

Slick.

Immediately, he started to panic. Slick could only mean his heat was drawing near. He needed to go to Takeda and tell him about this just to give him a heads up when they notice him missing.

"I-I have to go." Tsukishima said, excusing himself as he tried to maneuver around the boy who was standing in front of the door frame.

For fucks sake, that stupid grin was making Tsukishima boil with annoyance.

"Block with me, please?" Kuroo asked, batting his eyelashes "Akaashi, Bokuto and Hinata will be there as well." 

Tsukishima shook his head "I really need to go." he said as he tried to get out but Kuroo blocked his way again.

Why the hell was there only one exit?? 

"Tsukkiii pleaseee?" Kuroo whined "Just like old times?" 

"How about this then." Tsukishima hissed as he lashed his foot out from under Kuroo, bringing the boy down with a loud thud. A wince came from Kuroo's mouth and Tsukishima had a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Just like old times." Tsukishima said as he stepped over Kuroo, fleeing. 

He only barely made it to the changing rooms before he collapsed, falling on the floor.

He shivered as he tried to get up but failing horribly. He dragged himself to one corner, raising his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, burying his head in between as he tried to calm himself down.

His medicine. He forgot his suppressants. Tsukishima was, for the first time in awhile, afraid; terribly afraid. 

If an Alpha were to walk in on him right now, he'd be dead.

He heard voices outside, heard the familiar laughter of Hinata and Bokuto's screeching. He wanted to call out to them, to ask for help but he knew that that was a wrong move. 

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, hating how vulnerable he was. The cold facade he had tried to put up was slowly crumbling down as his pathetic, weak Omega self was starting to reveal. 

Tsukishima's breaths were getting heavy, his heats were never kind to him. They were too painful, too scorching, too unforgiving. 

His need to touch himself was growing but he resisted; he didn't do anything. He just sat there, trembling as he hoped for a miracle.

He jumped when he heard the door creak open. A voice he wasn't familiar with spoke.

"Hello?" it said and Tsukishima's fear spiked, realizing it was an Alpha and it wasn't anyone he knew.

"I can _smell_ you." 

Tsukishima bit back a sob, placing a hand to his mouth as he tried to press himself further into the corner he was stuck in.

The door closed. The footsteps were getting closer. 

"Where are you~?" 

Tsukishima closed his eyes, wishing that he was small for once. Wishing he wasn't this fucking terrified. Wishing that he was still the confident, strong and cold Tsukishima that everyone knows.

But no. In reality, he was the very opposite of that. 

"Found you!" 

If Tsukishima could yell, he would. But the air was knocked out of his lungs as he felt an arm closing around his throat, pinning him to the wall.

The feeling of skin on his own made his body burn even more, pathetically wishing and craving for more.

"Fuck, your neck is so _soft_." the boy hissed, pressing his hands tighter around his throat.

Tsukihima struggled against the grip, feeling his chest tighten up at the lack of air. 

He felt the grip on his neck loosen and he could finally breathe. As soon as he got his breath of air, a pair of rough lips slammed against his, hands violating him. 

Tsukishima felt the tears fall as he weakly tried to shove the man away. 

An involuntary moan left his lips as he felt the kisses go lower and lower, dangerously close to his scent glands. 

One bite, one bite and his life will be ruined.

"You smell so fucking sweet." he growled.

A rather loud moan escaped Tsukishima as he felt a hand insert itself inside his pants and grip his throbbing dick.

"P-Please s-stop." Tsukishima begged, sobbing already "H-Help!" he desperately yelled "K-Kuroo! H-Hinata! Anyo-one!" 

His cheek stung as he felt a slap. It stung like hell but it somehow fucking turned him on even more.

"S-Someone..." Tsukishima sobbed as he felt the man make more marks on his shoulder blade.

When Tsukishima felt that all hope was lost and he would be fucking bonded to someone he didn't even know, he felt the man being viciously yanked off of him. 

Tsukishima fell on his knees, hands hugging himself as he sobbed.

"BASTARD!"

Tsukishima looked up, eyes widening as he saw Kuroo standing in front of him, holding the shirt collar of the man who had almost raped him.

"K-Kuroo!" Tsukishima cried out but the boy paid no attention to him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Kuroo yelled as he pulled his fist back and Tsukishima closed his eyes, hearing the man's groan of pain.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" Kuroo spat, throwing the man to one side.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto yelled as he had entered the scene, pulling Kuroo away "What the hell is going on?!"

Kuroo struggled to free himself from Bokuto, snarling "Fucking asshole almost raped Kei." 

Bokuto's eyes widened and he glanced over to Tsukishima, his Beta self unable to smell that the blond was going through heat.

"Kuroo, stop, you're scaring Tsukishima." Bokuto said softly. 

Hearing Tsukishima's name made Kuroo soften his gaze and Bokuto let him go. 

Kuroo made his way to Tsukishima, kneeling down in front of him. Tsukishima flinched when he felt Kuroo's touch, breath heavy. 

Kuroo traced the marks, the bruise that was forming on Tsukishima's cheek and neck.

"K-Kuroo..." Tsukishima said, voice hoarse. 

Tears fell from his eyes and he felt Kuroo hugging him tightly. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here, Kei. I'm here." 

Tsukishima sobbed onto Kuroo's shoulders "It h-hurts...Kuroo please h-help me. I-It hurts."

Kuroo shushed Tsukishima, hooking an arm underneath his feet and carrying him. 

Tsukishima was shivering. Both from the need to be touched and from the feeling of Kuroo's skin on his.

The blond buried his head on Kuroo's chest, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

"You'll be okay." Kuroo whispered, kissing the top of Tsukishima's head. 

Bokuto patted Kuroo's back, eyes filling with concern as he glanced over at Tsukishima.

"You'll be okay?" Bokuto mouthed and Kuroo nodded his head, going out without another word.

\---

Tsukishima was a whimpering mess as Kuroo made his way towards the bathroom that was located a bit far from where they usually would go to.

"We're almost there." 

Kuroo opened the door, closing it with his foot and locking it quickly.

He set Tsukishima down on the toilet seat.

"K-Kuroo p-please..."

Kuroo was panicking inwardly. What should he do? 

"W-What am I supposed t-to do?" Kuroo asked, looking up at Tsukishima as he knelt down in front of the blond.

"J-Just g-give me a d-damn blowjob, Tetsurou!" Tsukishima yelled hoarsely, biting his lip as he squirmed around on the toilet seat, feeling more slick pool in his ass.

Kuroo bit his lip, never hearing nor seeing this side of Tsukishima before.

"T-Tell me i-if I'm doing something wrong." Kuroo said as he slowly pulled the boy's volleyball shorts down along with his cycling shorts, exposing Tsukishima's erection.

Tsukishima moaned when he felt Kuroo kissing the tip of it, hands finding their way to Kuroo's hair.

"M-More p-please..." Tsukishima said, breath heavy as he restrained himself in fucking Kuroo's mouth. 

Kuroo nodded his head, slowly sinking his mouth until Tsukishima's fair share of pubic hair tickled his nose. 

Now, Kuroo may not have fantasized giving a blowjob to someone else but he surely felt a bit turned on when Tsukishima pulled his hair.

"G-God y-your mouth feels s-so good..." Tsukishima said, groaning.

Kuroo bobbed his head up and down, the sounds he was making echoing around the silent bathroom. 

Tsukishima arched his back when he felt Kuroo probing his asshole before Kuroo pulled out from sucking the boy. 

He gently spread Tsukishima's legs, leaving hickeys on the boy's thighs. 

Tsukishima was a moaning mess and he didn't ever want Kuroo to stop. 

A gasp escaped the blond's lips when he felt Kuroo insert two fingers inside his ass. It entered easily considering all the amount of slick that had pooled in there.

"Your ass is sucking my fingers." Kuroo said, staring at it in wonder. 

"S-Stop staring f-for fucks s-sake." Tsukishima said, face heating up. 

Kuroo chuckled before he inserted another finger. 

"It went in." 

"S-Stop narrating e-every single thing!" Tsukishima complained before Kuroo shut him up with a kiss.

Tsukishima moaned into the kiss, allowing Kuroo to dominate over him. Tsukishima helplessly tried to follow Kuroo's pace but finally gave up, knowing he won't be able to. 

When Kuroo's long, slender fingers managed to hit a good spot, Tsukishima groaned, cumming on the spot.

Kuroo pulled his slick covered fingers and looked at it before he curiously licked it.

Tsukishima's face heated up "I-Idiot! That's n-not sanitary!"

"Tastes bitter." Kuroo said, laughing as he nuzzled Tsukishima's cheek, purring slightly.

Tsukishima sighed, finally content for now.

"Thank you." Tsukishima whispered softly, melting in Kuroo's arms "Thank you." 

Kuroo leaned back, brushing away Tsukishima's sweaty hair "I wouldn't have wanted him to do something more." 

Tsukishima smiled, closing his eyes.

"Thank you for always looking out for me."


End file.
